A Day In The Life Of Veronica Hood
by justanothergamesafootdeardoc16
Summary: What happens when an old fashioned country girl runs across the pond to get away from her past? (I do NOT own Sherlock or Doctor Who all rights go to the BBC) ((Rated M just in case it goes there later.))
1. Chapter 1: Introducing main OC

A Day In The Life of Veronica Hood

Main Character: Doctor Veronica Juilette Hood

Aliases: V.J. Hook; Veronica Hood

Age: 25 in the beginning

Heritage: Cree Indian (Canadian)

Hairstyle: long curly raven locks

Height: 5 Friends with Harry Waston- were college roommates

Older sociopath brother- dealt with a

Younger twin brothers

Moves to England after Harry sets up an arrangement with John


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The Ending is the Beginning (Veronica and Ten)

((Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt))

Veronica sighed to herself as she woke up for the millionth day in a row around noon. "Normally a doctor wouldn't wake up this late." She mumbled to herself before shaking her head. "I don't want to think about that. I'm no doctor." Today was the last day she planned to walk among the living. She tied back her rats' nest of raven black curls into a loose ponytail and didn't bother showering. As she stood, the writer grabbed her glasses putting them on over her hazel eyes. Everyone who mattered to her was gone. She had quit her job and became a writer to try and get away from herself. She couldn't. The nightmares kept her awake at night and now…. Now she just couldn't take it anymore. She had finished her latest story a couple of nights ago and sent it off to her publisher in Hamilton Ontario. That wouldn't seem off and hadn't as far as she had noticed. She was always sending things in early. She walked over to her chair. The clothes she'd die in. Her black skinny jeans, leather boots that went halfway up her calves, her favourite band t-shirt and her class rings from high school and college on each hand. She made quick work of changing before looking at herself in the mirror again. Where had the cocky, fun-loving, ready to save the world, sarcastic person she used to be gone? She couldn't tell. All she saw was someone who'd let countless people trust their loved one's lives to her only for them to die….. She was a failure. She didn't deserve a second chance. Her eyes were lifeless and filled with indifference to the world after all she had seen. All the loss she had dealt with. She couldn't do it anymore.

With a sigh, Veronica walked out of her apartment for what she thought would be the last time. She walked to the only bridge near her house with a trickling stream and started to climb up on the side of it. "The only place out here where someone is completely alone." She told herself looking down at the rocky streambed below her. She took a deep breath in as her heart sped up to an uncontrollable rate. Her own being began to shake. "Why am I so scared?" she asked herself as her voice crackled and shook with fear. Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled off the side of the bridge. "Oi! What are you thinking?" A northern accented male's voice rang out. "There is only one of you in all of time and space and you want to do something like this?" Veronica turned around and found herself face to face with a man who wore a blue pinstriped suit, a tan trench coat and red beat up converse as well as black glasses over his hazel eyes. His hair was all over the place. The twenty year old found herself staring at him for a moment as she felt his hearts…. Hang on…. Hearts? Plural? "You have two hearts…. That's not possible… Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten sighed to himself as he watched the female, whose life he had just saved, pull away from him shaking her head. "Oh no! Nope! I don't need a doctor, thanks." She turned to walk away so he grabbed her hand. "You did just try to jump off a bridge." He told her softly. "What's your name?" He asked her. The woman with raven hair paused for a moment as though to think about what she was going to say. "V.J. Hook if you're a fan of books and if you're not than Veronica Hood." She replied icily. He grinned at her trying to lighten the mood somewhat. "I have heard of you before. You're a lovely writer, Miss Hood." She rolled her eyes at his words. "Just Veronica if you please."

"Right!" It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. "Sorry then." He decided to change the conversation. "Have you by any chance seen a blue police public call box?" "A what? Oh! No wonder you sounded like a Brit! You're in Canada. How drunk are you?" The Doctor sighed. "I'm not drunk at all. And I'm well aware of where I am!" He had raised his voice but he quickly took a moment to cool down. "Just…will you help me or not?" He watched Veronica roll her eyes at him and expected her to tell him no. He was rather aghast at her actual response. "Fine, let me take you home with me first than I'll drive you around to try and find that nonexistent phone box of yours." She started to walk away and noticed he wasn't following. She faced him again with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. "Well? Are you coming, Sandshoes?" Ten felt himself frown. "They aren't sandshoes." When they had reached her house she let them both in. "So, Doctor…." She trailed off and looked up at him. "Doctor Who?" He grinned down at her. "Just the Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Two teacups and a TARDIS (A/N: Horny Tims which is like a DunkinVery well but Is?I** The Doctor asked her slightly confused. **

**s a coffee shop. We call it Horny Tim **

**s a TARDIS.**TARDIS? What

**Now it was the writer**Pardon?Forget it. Let..what did you call it again?Horny Tim** She restated picking up her car keys. **

**Veronica slid into the driverve only just met this man and here I am inviting him into my home and now into my car. Is. **

**When the car pulled to a stop, they both quickly climbed out and went inside. The Doctor mumbled while grinning clearly amused. Veronica asked him. Ten seemed astonished by the question. She smirked at him and walked up to the counter as the girl behind it smiled. **

**She found herself smiling at the girl. ll gladly take the chapter off your hands, Jill. Please remember that I prefer Veronica.**Have fun with the new boyfriend, Miss 

**s not my boyfriend.**We** But their insistence fell on deaf ears so she lead the Doctor back outside to her car. She asked him as she began to start the car and buckle herself up. His answer brought laughter burst forward from her. s pretty much in my backyard. I used to play in that stream when I was Yous going to ask more about you and then you may tell a complete stranger all about yourself. But the Doctor didn**So, this would be a fun place to play hide and seek as a child or run around as an was and it Okay, well I suppose I** She placed the bag of food and the drinks in his hand as she turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist again. She laughed. s the second time yout be careful people will start to think you She was smirking as she turned to look at him but his seriousness took the smirk off of her face. It was a look filled with pity. He pitied her. t just walk away.**Only because you saved my life..

Then she stepped inside and her eyes filled with wonder.

**The Doctor had been mouthing s bigger on the inside**Was I supposed to say that first?Most people yes, she

**s bigger on the inside.**You** She nodded as she took another sip. His grin started to grow. **

**She held up a finger as she finished her tea. re offering to take me places free of charge.**Give me some time to am I thinking?I don** She finished and shouldered her bags running out the door and into the Doctor**You packed light, huh?Did I really bring that much?No, I meant it. You packed ! This is FANTASIC!Wait until you try the doughnut, Doc. Thanks by the what?Saving me from myself and whisking me away in the name of , pretty boy, Here** She tossed him the bag with his doughnut in it and watched as he took his first bite. He got that look of someone who thought food could be the key to heaven did. I could get used to this.**


End file.
